Big Cat of Konoha
by DracoTitan
Summary: Summary is inside. READ TO KNOW!


I'm back ya'll and I'm finally able to use my laptop again. Just in case ya don't know, this is going to be a Guild Wars 2/ Naruto slight crossover since no one has done one yet. Hope ya'll enjoy and here's my challenge,

**Naruto/Guild Wars crossover: Naruto finds out from the nine tails that he isn't a human but a Charr human hybrid. He must leave Konoha in order to make his own warband but he comes across the elder dragon, Kralkatorrik, which tries to corrupt him. The Kyuubi infuses Naruto with the corrupting energy, making him immune. In this story, Naruto must:**

**Have at least one female Charr and/or Norn in his warband**

**Return back to Konoha before the genin graduation**

**Gain one or more WIFE (you know who I'm talking to)**

***If you must have one of the guys than make them a girl***

**Have a pet no matter if he is a ranger or not (preferably a type of drake)**

**Not a god like Naruto fan fiction**

**In the story, you may choose:**

**Which parent is the Charr**

**The gender of the Kyuubi (than you have to make the name)**

**Which legion he is from**

**The girl or girls for his wife/wives**

**Appearance and attitude**

**The occupation**

**If Zabuza and Haku dies**

Chapter 1: Heritage reveal

He didn't know why the villagers hated him so much. Slowly they had been getting worse as he aged. When he was four, the matron in the orphanage beat on him and all of the children that tried to befriend before she kicked him out, making him survive on his own. Then, at age five, he was chased by wolves after he was dressed up to look like a fox by the villagers when they caught him while he slept. Age six, he was light on fire after he was crucified on a plank of wood with rusted nails jutting from the side he was on. Age seven, a kind couple pretended to be his parents only to tie him up before branding him and carving the word animal into his back.

That was how Naruto Uzumaki learned to hunt, skin, and check anything he hunted or found. How he learned to move faster than whomever or whatever was chasing him. How he learned to climb and move through trees faster than even some shinobis or kunochis could. How to heal himself after he became injured or poisoned. But this time he was to arrogant in his survival skills and got captured by an Anbu with gravity defying hair and a crowd gathering to watch.

At first he could handle it, after all what's a few broken bones that he knows how to reset. Then the Anbu used a lightening jutsu on him. Naruto refuses to scream and glare at the man before spit in the Anbu's face. After wiping the loogie off his face, the Anbu told two new genin to come over and, using Naruto, to practice their torture technique. They proceeded with stabbing him multiple times with kunais, using any jutsu they knew, and telling him how no one loves him because he was a demon, a monster, and an animal. Then they called a chunin with whitish blue hair to finish him off.

As Naruto laid on his side bleeding slowly, the villagers dance at the fact they slain the fox child at their feet. The chunin sneer at the young blond, "You think you can fool us demon, that's right Kyuubi, I'm talking to you," the crowd jeering was heard in the background as Naruto focus on the man in front of him, "making the Sandaime believing the seal that the yondaime hokage worked, for that you die!" Just as a chunin slice down with a tanto, Naruto hands caught the blade in his hand. He feels the blood bur down his arms, the cold steel in his flesh as he slowly crawls away towards the Forest of Death. The villagers made to follow when a horde of Anbus and the Sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, appear with the two genin and the Silver hair Anbu tied up behind him. He shakes his head and stares down on them like an angry god, "I had hoped that you would drop this petty hatred for the boy," the Anbu brings out hand cuffs and began arresting everyone, "now you will be sent to Ibiki and Anko for hurting their ball of sunshine and I can say without a thought...they will leave you completely destroyed."

Meanwhile, Naruto crawls pass the gates of the Forest of Death. He manages to reach a clearing and leans against a strong tree with an orange color bark. The last thing he sees is a large bluish gray lizard before he goes into the depth of his mind.

Looking around Naruto sees a large plain with many large cat cubs roaming around, 'What the hell is this place,' he looks down when a tiger cub rubs against him, 'well as peaceful as this whatever is, I need to get home.' He stands and gets tackle by a man size fox. As Naruto and the fox circle each other, the cubs watch with open curiosity, "So you're the Kyuubi? Funny, I expected you to be taller." The Kyuubi chuckled darkly, **"So you're my host? Funny, I expected you to be smarter!" **Naruto dodge out of the way of a lunge and counter with a mule kick, "So how are you out of the seal Kitsune?" seeing the snarl, he corrects himself, "I mean lovely vixen?"

The fox chuckle more seductively before standing on her hind legs and swaying towards him, **"I'll tell you, if you give me," **she licks his whiskers, making him blush and aroused a feature deep within his blood, **"my freedom from this prison." **Naruto snarl and threw her on her back, making her winded, before jumping on top of her, "And why, little fox would I do that...what reason do I have that you won't kill me!" A couple of tiger cubs disappeared only to be replace by a juvenile tiger and the rest went into hiding making the vixen whimper, **"Because Naruto-sama, you aren't fully human." **She felt him choking her painfully and with tear filled crimson eyes look into a pair of angry blue eye, "And whose fault," she feels claws slowly piercing her stomach making her silently beg him to stop, "is that you ignorant little vixen?" Her eyes show great panic before she gained enough courage to finally answer.

"**Your mother wasn't human, Naruto-sama,"** she kept in a submissive form even when he stood up in shock, **"she wasn't even from this continent, where she's from her race are call Charrs, a race of cat-like humanoids that live a militaristic life style." **She told him everything, from their society to their politics and how they manage to slay their gods, renouncing all deities as false. All the while he sat there, listening to her while he sees the lion and tiger fuse to make a new form while the leopard cubs fuse together and grew two pair of horns. The bottom pair jutted upwards while the top jutted upwards and curved forward toward its face. The vixen smile at the two large cats walking slowly towards each other, **"Well master, it seems you'll soon have your final form," ** she shyly rubs up against him as the two cats slowly fuse together, making Naruto gasps in pain as his body change at the same pace, **"When you get out into the world...don't forget about me, ok?"**

Sarutobi and two Anbus, Weasel and Neko, finds a waking Naruto convulsing in pain, "Hokage-sama, stay away, my bloodline on my mother side is manifesting," as Naruto weakly smiles, two large lizard walks over to him and stare at him. Naruto hears the shock gasp of Neko as his two pairs of horns tears out of the back of his head. He crouches down as his legs become a cross between a man's and a cat's leg, ending with a large cat paw. His clothing tears as he increase in body mass and he watches his hands become more like paws while retaining their use, 'And now comes the pain.' He turns to a surprised man, "After the last part of the bloodline, I'll have to go away to the eastern lands of Tyria, my mother's birth home," he feels the bones in his face snap and reform, tearing off skin and flesh from his face, "I'll be back in time to graduate with the other genin." As tan fur with black stripes grow onto his skin and a long blonde mane appear, he stroke the two lizards across their back, "These two reptiles beside are called drakes, the one on my left," points at the red stouter drake, "is a salamander drake, it uses fire based attacks, while this one," points at the longer body one with whitish blue scales, "is an ice drake which uses, you guess it, ice powers." The two drakes rubs against his side, while Hiruzen smiles softly, "Well Naruto, I only ask that you get stronger through your journey," he hands Naruto a ornamented katana with a dragon's head for a hilt/think Primordus's head\ and a scroll, "and since you won't be here for sometime, I want to tell you the names of your parents, they were Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death."

Smiling at the old man before him, Naruto accepts some clothes and a rucksack of different meats and runs off on four legs with the two drakes following behind him.

DT: And that ends the first chapter of Big Cat of Konoha.

**Dgoon: Next up, comes a short chapter on his journey and meeting the horrendous Kralkatorrik.**

_D: And meeting his first Charr and tribune._

_**All: This is DracoTitan/Dragoon/Drago signing out.**_


End file.
